Documents are an integral part of many companies and maintaining the accuracy and consistency throughout the documents is important to avoid any confusion that may arise due to inconsistencies throughout the documents. A document may include sections of information that are common to some or all of the documents used by a company. Presently, in order to update a common section in all of the documents, each document needs to be updated individually, which becomes costly and time consuming if there are a large number of documents. Further, when updating a large number of documents individually, there is a greater risk of introducing errors, making the updating process unreliable.
Existing software solutions, such as Hotdocs, attempt to automate editing documents, but have met limited or no success. Hotdocs allows the creation of a document using interactive templates. However, Hotdocs is not capable of producing multiple documents containing common sections and unique sections.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.